1. Technical Field
Embodiments relate to a method of fabricating a semiconductor device that includes a vertical channel transistor.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a semiconductor device becomes highly integrated, research into integrating a number of devices within a limited space is actively progressing. A conventional planar transistor includes a gate electrode disposed on a semiconductor substrate, and source and drain regions disposed in the semiconductor substrate laterally adjacent to both sides of the gate electrode. In such a structure, shrinking the gate electrode yields a reduced distance between the source and drain regions, such that an effective channel length is shortened. The decrease in the effective channel length may result in a short channel effect and active switching characteristics of the device may be deteriorated. Also, the reduced gate electrode, and source and drain regions, may result in deteriorated current drivability. Thus, developments in more highly integrated structures such as vertical channel transistors are needed.